Thwomp
Thwomps are large stone creatures that hide on ceilings until Mario passes under them, and they will fall down in an attempt to crush him. They are usually either blue or gray in color, and may be covered in spikes. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Thwomps first appeared in castle levels in Super Mario Bros. 3, where they were covered in spikes, and Mario would die after simply touching them. ''Super Mario World'' They appeared again in Super Mario World and were exactly the same, but there was also a new variety of Thwomp called a Thwimp that could move freely while going up and down, and was much smaller than a normal Thwomp. ''Super Mario 64'' Thwomps appeared again in Super Mario 64, where they had no spikes, and would keep going up and down instead of only crashing down when Mario went under them. They were used mainly to get to higher places. they were very rare in this game, two appear in whomps fort and 1 appears in tick tock clock. New species of thwomps include whomps which appear in whomps fort under control of the whomp king. In Super Mario 64 DS, the non spiked ones do not appear in the game, being replaced by the normal spiked ones, but you can still go on top of them. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Thwomps appeared in Super Mario Galaxy where they appeared several times as large as they normally are depicted. Instead of waiting for Mario to walk underneath them, these large Thwomps continually crash up and down. Super Mario Galaxy was the first game to feature thwomps with 2 faces, one at the front and one at the back. If Mario gets crushed by one, he will die, regardless of how much hp he has. They appear in Buoy Base Galaxy and the Beach Bowl Galaxy. In Super Mario Galaxy, : they act the same and have two faces like the first one. They are a lot more common than the first game. They appear in the throwback galaxy and the stone cyclone galaxy. Super thwomps appear in the supermasstive galaxy and new species called rhomps appear in the slipsand galaxy. ''Mario Kart'' series A Thwomp is an enemy in most Mario games. It floats in the air, and after a while, it crashes into the ground. In Mario Kart, it does the same to crush or stop racers. It is stone, and when it frowns, it comes down. Thwomps always appear in Bowser's Castle. In one instance, they appeared on Rainbow Road. ''Super Mario Kart Thwomps appeared in each Bowser Castle track. These Thwomps are the first to not feature spikes. They became "active" on the second lap. Blinking Thwomps appeared on Rainbow Road. These unique Thwomps caused racers to spin out on contact, as if they are using a star. Mario Kart 64 These Thwomps were based on their appearances in ''Super Mario 64, and were only seen once. They could make racers going at a high enough speed spin out. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' encounters a Thwomp.]] The Thwomps in Mario Kart: Super Circuit behaved similarly to the way they did in Super Mario Kart. They appear in all four Bowser Castle tracks. [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]] Thwomps appear in Bowser's Castle. They are much bigger than their previous incarnations. These become standard in the following games. [[Mario Kart DS|''Mario Kart DS]] Thwomps appear in Bowser's Castle and the GBA version of Bowser Castle 2. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Thwomps appear in Bowser's Castle, the N64 version of Bowser's Castle (Marty is no longer green), and the GBA version of Bowser Castle 3. A giant one appears at Thwomp Desert along with some regular ones who are buried in the sand. ''Mario Party'' series Thwomps have played a major role in the Mario Party series. Thwomp, along with Whomp, is the host of Whomp and Thwomps Back Room that appears in Mario Party 4. Thwomp also appears as a Duel Mode partner in Mario Party 3. When chosen as a partner, they will pound on the opponent's partner and cause them to vanish. They are commonly found as obstacles on boards and mini-games. They also appear as an item in several Mario Party games. Item Appearances *'Thwomp Orb' - The Thwomp Orb that appears in Mario Party 6 is considered a roadblock orb. When an opposing character passes a characters roadblock trap that contains a Thwomp, it will fall out of the sky and crush the opponent, impeding to proceed any further on the board. The Thwomp Orb returns as an orb in Mario Party 7. In this game, Thwomp appears with a jagged outline that surrounds its body. *'Thwomp Candy' - Thwomp is also a candy in ''Mario Party 8''. Eating this candy would transform your character into a thwomp figure that would crush all the opponents they pass, reducing their coins by half. Board Appearances * Yoshi's Tropical Island - Thwomps can be found guarding several paths located at conjunctions. In order for a character to proceed onto the path, they must pay the Thwomp a toll price. The toll price initially starts off as a single coin, but the price raises by one coin as more characters pay the toll fee. The characters have the option of setting the toll at their own discretion. * Space Land - When a character lands on one of the happening spaces on this board, a Thwomp in an aircraft will start to chase them. * Pirate Land - Similar to the Thwomps in Yoshi's Tropical Island, they guard certain paths that require a character to pay a toll in order to proceed. * Creepy Cavern - Thwomps serve as a background for this board map and can be seen spread across the board. A Thwomp also operates a mine car that the characters can ride. * Pirate Land - Thwomp guards a certain path on this board. If a character pays the Thwomp ten coins, Thwomp will deliver the character to the upper level of the board. Mini-game Appearances * Running of the Bulb - Several Thwomps serve as an obstacle in this mini-game. When a Thwomp stomps a character, they will be unable to move for a few seconds. A character that is holding the light bulb will lose it if they get stomped by a Thwomp. * Skateboard Scamper - Several Thwomps appear as a platform that the characters can dash over as the plaforms are crumbling. * Desert Dash - A single Thwomp appears as an obstacle that the characters must avoid while using their stilts to cross the desert. If Thwomp manages to squish them, then they will be unable to move for a few seconds. * Dungeon Dash - Similar to Desert Dash, a single Thwomp serves as an obstacle that the characters must avoid while crossing the dungeons with the stilts. * Day at the Races - Thwomp appears as a racer that a character can choose. The Thwomp in this mini-game has the possibility to fall flat on its face in the middle of the race. * Thwomp Pull - In this mini-game, the Thwomps will pull the sleds that are controlled by the characters. A Thwomp will only proceed if a character pushes the correct button, or else the Thwomp will fall flat on their face. * The Great Deflate - While the Thwomp does not make a physical appearance in this mini-game, the characters are seen ground pounding on an inflatable Thwomp. * Long Claw of the Law - Thwomp appears as one of the "Wanted!" characters in this mini-game that the characters must capture. * Vicious Vending - The character has a big chance of landing a Thwomp from the vending machine, gaining nothing in return in this mini-game. * Squared Away - The losing character or characters in this mini-game will be chased away by a herd of Thwomps, tripping as the Thwomps are approaching them. * Tricky Tires - A Thwomp appears as an obstacle that crushes any characters vehicles that manage to drive under it. * Cog Jog - A Thwomp appears in the background of this mini-game, causing the gears to switch directions when it stomps on the ground. * Sumo of Doom-o - A Thwomp appears in the background and causes the outerlayer of the center platform to fall off when it stomps on the ground. * Take Me Ohm - The Thwomps create the electrical current in this mini-game by pounding on the generator, which creates an electrical shock. * Spin Off - A Thwomp appears as a design the characters can create in this mini-game. * Balancing Act - While the characters are rolling on the ball, the Thwomps serve as an obstacle by pounding on the ground, causing the character to be flatten if they remain under it. * Cardiators - A Thwomp appears on one of the cards, causing ten health points to be lost if a character picks the Thwomp card up. ''Mario Strikers Charged'' Thwomps appear as obstacles in The Sand Tomb, a field in Mario Strikers Charged. ''Super Smash Bros. Thwomps appear as a trophy in [[Super Smash Bros. Melee|''Super Smash Bros. Melee]]. Kirby also turns into one sometimes when using "Stone". Trophy Description Thwomps spend most of their time suspended in midair, waiting. When Mario passes below, they crash down with amazing speed. As you may guess from their appearance, they're heavy and solid enough to make any attack on them futile. Small ones are called Thwimps: despite their weight, they often form groups and bounce around. ''New Super Mario Bros. Thwomps are found only in certain castles such as world 4 or the final castle.under them are usually x blocks warning you where they will crash. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time There is a time hole on the third floor which leads to Thwomp Volcano, where evil thwomp-like blocks appear as common enemies (as well as other places). Also Mrs. Thwomp, a roundish, rockish thwomp appears as a boss, her husband as a transport to inside and outside of the volcano, thwomps appear as hosts for minigames inside the volcano, and a thwomp is an elevator to get down the floors. If you return later, you can't use this elevator as it crashed on the floor you fought Bowser and Baby Bowser. Super Princess Peach Thwomps appear in ''Super Princess Peach in World 8 Bowser's Villa. There is a Big Thwomp where it will flutter it's eyes for a second or two, open them, glance around, then shut them again. When it's eyes flutter, the player has to look at the statue and make Peach do what it's doing before it's eyes open. If not, you'll will be sucked into it's mouth and will have to start from where you entered. Gallery File:Thomp64.jpg|A Thwomp from Super Mario 64 File:ThwompSMB3.gif|A Thwomp from Super Mario Bros. 3 File:Thwomp_Card.JPG|A Thwomp card from Super Paper Mario File:SMB3_Thwomp.jpg|Artwork of a Thwomp from Super Mario Bros. 3 File:Thwomp_SMRPG.png|A Thwomp from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars File:Thwmopinway.jpg|A Thwomp in Super Mario Galaxy File:CartoonThwomp.jpg|A Thwomp from the Mario cartoon File:Kirby_Thwomp.jpg|Kirby as a Thwomp in Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:MK64Thwomp.PNG|A Thwomp from Mario Kart 64 File:MP1Thwomp.PNG|A Thwomp from Mario Party File:MP3Thwomp.PNG|A Thwomp from Mario Party 3 File:MP5ViciousVending.jpg|A Thwomp from Mario Party 5 File:MP6_TrickyTires.jpg|A Thwomp from Mario Party 6 File:MPL_Bowser.jpg|A Thwomp with Bowser File:SMB3thwomp.gif|A Thwomp from Super Mario Bros. 3 File:SMK_Thwomp.png|A Thwomp from Super Mario Kart File:SPM_Thwomp.jpg|Four Thwomps from Super Paper Mario File:Thwomp_Candy.JPG|Thwomp Candy File:Thwomp_Orb2.JPG|A Thwomp Orb File:Thwomp2.PNG|A Thwomp Model File:ThwompM64.jpg|A Thwomp in Super Mario 64 File:Thwompnoen.jpg|A neon sign from the Mario movie File:ThwompSMK.PNG|The different types of Thwomps from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening File:Trophy208.PNG|A Thwomp Trophy File:ThwompMP5.jpg oh crud.jpg|The Thwomp from Super Mario 3D World THWOMP.PNG|A Giant Thwomp in Super Princess Peach Category:Thwomps Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Super Princess Peach Enemies